


The Walmart Experience

by BananaJewell (BananaTonn)



Category: Scandinavia and the World, Walmart - Fandom
Genre: DenNor, M/M, People of Walmart, Walmart, bad, lol, satw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaTonn/pseuds/BananaJewell
Summary: Denmark and Norway take a vacation to the U.S. and share a ~passionate moment~ in the most romantic place in America.I want die
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Scandinavia and the World)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Walmart Experience

Starting your vacation week by visiting America is one of the dumbest decisions you could make.

And that's what Norway and Denmark did. And they don't regret it one bit. Except... America doesn't have that many attractions. It's just fat people, trailer trash, and criminals. But maybe there's one thing in the USA that's at least memorable. 

Norway and Denmark were walking down a sidewalk when Denmark ungracefully announced that he needed to piss. The two found a Walmart nearby and decided to go there.

Everyone knows that Walmart is the classiest place in 'Murica. You can find everything you need there, even guns and betta fish. The people that come to Walmart always make sure that their wardrobes are on point for shopping. In fact, Walmart is so classy that you could even hold a wedding there!

Norway and Denmark entered the lamp aisle in Walmart. All Denmark needed was a bathroom, which is one of the most difficult things to find in a Walmart. Only IKEA can rival this bathroom-finding difficulty. Denmark didn't care, however, as he was too busy looking at Norway's phat ass. He started thinking about Norway's body as a whole. His hair was springy and soft, good for petting. Could Norway purr? Denmark imagined massaging Norway's head. 

And his body! His tall, plump body! Denmark imagined snuggling up against Norway's belly and grabbing his love handles. He imagined Norway hugging him tightly, with his giant arms almost suffocating him.

Denmark was distracted by the sight of another shopper, whose shirt read "BISCUITS N' PORN" on the back. He realized that his attire was sub-par compared to the people here in this fine retail establishment. But then, he got some unusual urges. Some strong urges. He couldn't control these urges. Suddenly, Denmark grabbed one of Norway's love handles from behind.

"Wha- what are you doing!?" Norway asked in surprise while turning around. This caught the attention of another shopper, this one an older balding man wearing cat ears and a plush fox tail. Denmark didn't mind, he was too busy with his own fantasies about Norway. Norway's face looked shocked, but his eyes said he was enjoying it. He was even blushing a little. He let Denmark pin him to the floor and take his sweater off. Denmark kissed Norway on the cheek as 2 more onlookers arrived. These onlookers were a couple in matching dark shiny cheetah print body suits. Denmark gently began nursing Norway's man titty while his bladder ached. Norway kissed him on the forehead.

Denmark, out of nowhere, sat up and started unzipping his pants. This caught the attention of 3 more shoppers; a woman wearing nothing but a Spongeboob costume, a woman carrying 2 chihuahuas on her breasts, and an elderly person of indeterminate gender wearing a skirt as a shirt to cover their saggy breasts. Norway was wondering what had happened until he felt a warm wet sensation on his belly, and saw Denmark's face of relief as he emptied his bladder. A Walmart employee came up to the men on the ground.

"Excuse me men, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Norway and Denmark left the Walmart promptly. 

Now that's good writing right there!


End file.
